Not Just An Ordinary Day
by Doggett.Rules
Summary: I own nothing Doctor Who. You end up meeting The Doctor and Captain Jack when you see a man in the water at Cardiff Bay. Written from female 1st person POV.


**AN: Merry Christmas everyone and Happy New Year. I wish you all the best for 2014.**

It was just another normal day for me or so I thought as I stood watching the waves at Cardiff Bay. They were gentle, the wind was soft and my hair was blowing in the wind as I stood there with my headphones in my ears. I was listening to music as I watched the waves of blue rise and then crash back down and I smiled as I felt calm.

It was a strange way to relax but I found it easier to relax this way and it helped me think. I didn't think anything unordinary would've happened that day as I leaned on the railing to watch the waves more closely. I couldn't have been more wrong.

All of a sudden, a man with brown hair emerged from the water gasping for breath. He was looking around frantically, he was in a brown stripped suit and he was treading water to stay afloat. I pulled my headphones out instantly and I looked at him as he looked around with a panicked look in his eyes.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?" I asked.

The man looked up at me with panic written all over his face. His eyes were wide as he looked at me, trying to catch his breath and he coughed as he stared at me. Then as he opened his mouth to speak, he was pulled under the water again and he disappeared below the surface. I could see his hand underneath the water, he was trying to get to the surface and I knew I had to help him. I yanked off my coat, kicked off my shoes and then I climbed the railing as I looked down, searching for him.

His hand was no longer in sight and acting on instinct; I took a deep breath and dived in to the water. The water took my breath away as soon as it came in contact with my skin and I looked around while under the water, searching for the man. He wasn't in sight, so I swam back to the surface, took a breath and then swam back under, determined to find him.

The next thing I knew I felt something tight latch around my ankle and I tried to scream. Air bubbles escaped from my mouth as I kicked my legs, trying to shake it off and I looked down, trying to see what it was. I couldn't see anything but the deep blue water below me and I looked around frantically. I was terrified and I was panicking as I needed air and I tried to swim upwards, only to find out that I couldn't.

I thrashed around trying to get free but I couldn't and I realised that this was the end for me. I felt the panic inside me increasing as I felt the need to breathe and as much as I tried to fight it, my mouth opened and cold water flooded in. It burned as I breathed in the liquid and I tried to cough up the water only to breathe in more of the liquid in a final choking rush. The cold water went in to my lungs and I felt his throat burning as the liquid filled my lungs. I always thought drowning would be peaceful but it wasn't it was painful and then the blackness was coming for me.

A ringing noise took over my hearing as I saw little grey dots dancing in front of my eyes. My vision was narrowing like a long tunnel, as the sides of my vision went grey and I was trying not to succumb to the blackness that was trying to take over me. Then as I felt the world cease to exist I lost consciousness and then an arm wrapped around my waist.

* * *

Everything was pitch black, I couldn't see anything and I was cold as I felt coldness creeping under my skin. There was a dull pain in my chest and I could see a faint light getting further away from me, I didn't know what to do as it was though I was stuck inside a black hole. I wondered where I was as I felt something hard underneath me and I was trying to think when I distantly heard a voice.

"Doctor, get in here!"

I felt heavy pressure on my chin and forehead, I felt the need to breathe but that need was blocked, unable to draw in air. As the pressure on my chin ceased, I felt something on my face, I felt something warm but soft on my lips, I felt pressure on my nose and I felt air being literally forced in to me. I felt the pressure on my lips and nose for a while, but it was more intense than before, like it was persuading me to return. I heard more voices and I wished they would just let me sleep and rest.

"She's not breathing,"

"Jack, move over,"

"Start compressions Doctor,"

I felt a hand on my chest and then I felt a pounding on my chest and it hurt like hell. If I had been conscious I would've screamed my head off in pain. After almost a minute the pain stopped and I felt the sensation on my lips again. It seemed to linger there longer than before and I felt the need to cough. I couldn't move any part of my body and my eye lids felt so heavy.

"Come on don't do this!"

I coughed slightly as the warm sensation fell upon my lips once more and then I felt the warm sensation disappear. I coughed harshly and I felt myself being turned on to my side. I could smell a strong musky scent nearby and I could hear a deep American voice.

"Doctor, help me put her in the recovery position,"

I felt myself being rolled in to the recovery position by two pairs of large hands and then I slowly opened my eyes as the light made them sting. I closed them again as I felt a hand on my back, rubbing it in a soothing motion and I heard two people talking. I slowly turned myself on to my back and I closed my eyes once more as my vision tried to focus. I groaned as my eyebrows knitted together. I opened my eyes slowly as voices filled my ears, every object was blurred and as I blinked the unfocused concerned face of a man filled my vision, which made me smile slightly. He was in a soaking wet blue shirt, with red braces and he had wet brown hair and blue eyes.

He smirked at me as I stared at him and then I see another face appear from beside the man. It was the man in the brown suit, he was soaking wet too and he grinned at me showing his teeth, before he ruffled his beautiful brown hair with his hands.

"Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?" The man with blue eyes smirked as he held out his right hand.

"Stop it," The other man warned.

I blushed and told them my name as I looked at Jack and I shook his hand with a smile and he looked at the other man. The other man was British whereas the Captain was American. I looked at them both and the British man held out his right hand for me to shake.

"I'm The Doctor," The man with brown eyes stated.

"Doctor what?" I asked curiously.

"Just The Doctor," The Doctor replied.

I smiled as he got up to his feet and he walked away as I slowly sat up properly, looking around and seeing my surroundings. My breath caught in my throat as I seen where I was. The Doctor was at a console flicking switches and pressing buttons and I couldn't believe what I was seeing. It looked like a space ship but it couldn't be, could it?

"Do you need mouth to mouth again?" Jack smirked at me.

I laughed at him before I playfully hit him in his right arm and Jack stood up and brushed his pants down. He looked at me and held out his right hand, which I took and he pulled me to my feet and I smiled at him.

"You're quite a charming man," I smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself," Jack smirked.

Jack looked at me as I was facing him and his eyes met mine as he leaned down towards me and at that moment the room shook and we both stumbled backwards. I looked at The Doctor who was in dry clothes now, had his hair gelled up and was wearing a dark blue suit.

"What was that? And where am I?" I asked.

"We've just landed," The Doctor said.

"And this place is called the TARDIS," Jack explained.

"What the hell is a TARDIS?" I asked.

"It stands for time and relative dimension in space and this is my spaceship," The Doctor smiled.

"No way," I replied with my mouth open.

"Yes way," Jack grinned.

"Fancy a trip?" The Doctor asked as he leant against the console.

"A trip where?" I asked as I walked up to him.

"Anywhere you want," The Doctor smiled.

**Thanks for reading guys. I know it's short but I hope you enjoyed it and I hope that the characters weren't too OOC. Anyway please review as I love knowing what you all think and it is much appreciated :)**


End file.
